


Negotiations and Romance

by TheShadow1515



Series: Adventures with a Chiss [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Interest, Mutual Pining, cuz i really like this, even tho i should be working on my other story, i will add more parts, oh well, thrawn has taken over...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadow1515/pseuds/TheShadow1515
Summary: You were the ruler of a planet on the border of Wild Space and the Unknown Regions, called Tiella, your people having been neutral for millennia, since before the Old Republic to the creation of the new Empire. The Empire had sent six people over to your planet to try and get you to join the Empire. You refused every offer. So they send in... reinforcements.Thrawn was unlike any man you had ever meant, probably because he wasn't human at all. He was intriguing, but you couldn't let your emotions cloud your judgement. You were elected as the voice of your people, not as a hopeless romantic. And you didn't even know if he held the same feelings.Perhaps this wasn't a good plan on the Empire's part. Or perhaps it was their best...(Sequel is called "Debates and Kisses")
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/You
Series: Adventures with a Chiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Negotiations and Romance

The planet Tiella was a neutral planet for millenia. They did not fight in the battles between the Old Republic and the Sith Empire, they did not fight in the Clone Wars, and they certainly were not going to join the current Empire. At least, that’s what you tried to tell them, but this new Empire was much more resilient than the previous governmental powers. But apparently a young, female ruler such as yourself didn’t know what she was talking about. You scoffed at that. You had been training to be the queen of Tiella for your entire life, you knew what you were talking about. And yet, the Empire decided to keep on sending representatives in a vain attempt to gain your favor, and your planet. Though you sent all of said people away the moment they asked about joining the Empire. 

Six people. They’ve sent six people to try and persuade you to join, all of which you turned down. They never seemed to listen to you, only themselves. It was infuriating. And you soon grew tired of the desperation of the Empire. And they seemed to grow tired of your stubbornness as well as you hadn’t gotten a new representative in a few months, which was a long time for the Empire. Though, you weren’t complaining.

But the Empire rarely gave up.

You were sitting with your advisors and senators, all talking about new building and agriculture developments for your planet, along with some plans if the Empire were to take more drastic measures to get your planet. That topic had been discussed since the Empire was formed, so you were well prepared, but it ever hurt to be continuously cautious. 

A footman walked into the room and leaned down to whisper in your ear. Your eyes widened and then narrowed. The tenacity of the Empire was going to be their doom. Your advisors looked to you once the footman left, their eyes asking what he had said. You sighed heavily and set your hands on the table, standing up, your advisors doing the same right after, in respect. Your eyes flitted over to each and everyone of them. 

You were a young ruler, not exactly a queen, as you were elected, but also not a Chancellor, just… a ruler, and your advisors were much older than you, much wiser, and you understood that, and they understood that your say was more powerful than theirs. This government had lasted for as long as your records showed; a group of smart children were chosen at a young age and sent to be instructed in the ways of the ruler until you were elected usually around your eighteenth year, you had been in office for a year now, and then this ruler had a group of officials that aided them in their decisions, though they never took too much power away from the ruler. You had known these advisors for years, them having been your instructors since you were chosen. It was a dynamic and solid organization and you all respected the chain of command. So none of them outright asked what the footman said, but they still expected that you would tell them either way.

You held your head high, though you were extremely frustrated inside, “The Empire has sent yet another representative. They say he is an alien… and a Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy.”

Your advisors all looked shocked, some angry, others annoyed. You ran a hand over your dress to smooth it out and wipe the sweat off your hands. “I understand your feelings, please, speak.” You gestured with a wave of your hand.

One, your most trusted advisor and your General of War, Jicoln Havin, spoke first. “My Lady, if they are sending the Navy, then they must be planning for war.”

Another advisor and Leader of Construction, Kathleen Lier, spoke against the General, “If they wanted war, General, then they would have brought their fleet here, but they have only brought one Admiral, that is hardly a testament to their might.”

Bickering soon progressed and you sighed again, one year in office and you already did more than rulers before you did in ten. “Enough!” Your voice boomed across the room, your advisors quickly bowing their heads. “Leader, I agree with you that if the Empire wanted to wage war, they would do so with more force, however I also believe that the General is reasonable, and he is merely being cautious, as we all should be.”

Your advisors nodded their heads in agreement, the General and Leader shooting each other a quick glare before also nodding. With a stern look on your face, you dismissed your advisors, save for the General and Leader, and headed towards your office, where you accepted visitors and the like. You sat down behind your desk, the General and Leader beside you, standing respectfully. You waved for the footman to get the Grand Admiral.

You wondered what he would be like. They said he was alien, but from what planet? Perhaps he was from the Unknown Regions, that would make for interesting conversation. Your planet bordered Wild Space and the Unknown Regions, but you were a very secluded people, only trading if absolutely necessary, so any tales or rumors about the Unknown Regions were lost to you. That didn’t mean you were uninformed, your people were known for their intellect, you just didn’t waste time on aspects of space that didn’t involve you. You agreed to that sentiment to an extent, you were always a curious person, so meeting this Unknown alien would be a treat. Though you would never hold the fact that he was an alien over him, you did not hold that ideal like the Empire. Given that ideal, the fact that he was an alien and in such a high rank interested you even more. This would be a fun debate, that was for certain.

Soon after you finished your thoughts, the footman returned, this time not alone. Beside the footman was a tall man, or rather, a tall male, clad in a pristine white uniform, a fair amount of colorful pins decorating his breast. His posture was impeccable, hands clasped tightly behind him, back straight as a board without looking uncomfortable, and a stern expression on his face. His face, and what you could see of his body, were all a deep blue, the contrast between his skin and uniform was a pleasing sight to behold. Not only that, but his eyes were a striking red, almost glowing in the lights, he had no pupils or irises, just plain, blood red. They were truly beautiful. You smiled. This was definitely going to be an engaging encounter. 

The Grand Admiral walked in a few paces before he bowed his head, left hand moving up to rest the back of it on the top of his head, the palm facing you. You stood up and did the same, your advisors following. A look of intrigue in your eyes. Never had the previous Imperials deign themselves to partake in your formal greeting, and now there was this one. The General and Leader also were surprised at this alien, his perfect performance a breath of fresh air compared to the others. 

You sat back down and nodded your head towards the chair in front of your desk, asking the Admiral to sit down. He complied, his spine still straight, one dark eyebrow quirked up in interest, and possibly… appreciation? You noticed his eyes wander your face, taking in the elaborate designs of makeup that painted it. Your people were a dramatic and traditional sort, your outfits being plain and effective while most of your attention went to your makeup and tattoos that littered your skin. A multitude of colors curled around your eyes and mouth in a seemingly obstructive way, but if one knew the true meaning behind each stroke of the brush or each specific color, then they would see the intricacy and detail that enveloped your face. Not only was your face deftly crafted, but the rest of your skin also harbored many designs. Tattoos imprinted on you the day you were born to the day you were chosen. Each and every picture showed a story. Starting from your birth to your death. You could tell that this Grand Admiral was interested in the canvas that was your body, and a small swell of pride entered your body. This alien was already proving to be more effective in two minutes with you than any of his predecessors were.

You pursed your lips, you had to remember that you were here to turn down every offer the Empire made, even if it was coming from a very captivating and exceptionally handsome alien Grand Admiral. Perhaps you would humor him for a little longer than the others, merely to satisfy your curiosity, and his. 

The Admiral was the first to break the silence, “My Lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet the Ruler of Tiella, the Middle of All Things, along with her most trusted advisors, the General of War, and the Leader of Construction,” You shoved down the urge to widen your eyes, you would not give him the satisfaction of surprising you, yet again, though you had to admit that you were surprised by his vast knowledge of your people. Perhaps that is why the Empire sent him, even though he is a Navy officer, he has a way with people that the Moffs and Governors did not. “I am Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo of the Imperial Navy, though you may refer to me as Thrawn.”

The newly named Thrawn gazed at you with such intensity that your entire body had the urge to tremble, an urge you immediately suppressed. You noted the way he surveyed every move you made, as well as your officials, unfortunately, they did not notice this quirk of his as they were not looking for it. You noticed, though. Since the moment Thrawn entered your office and participated in your greeting, you knew that there was something more to him than just the blue skin and red eyes. 

“I welcome you to my home, Grand Admiral Thrawn,” You answered with just as much politeness as the Admiral. “And I thank you for your greeting. Not many of your kind -- the Imperials, I mean -- partake in such acts, but I am glad at least some of you understand our ways.” 

Thrawn merely nodded his head and you saw the gears turning, not with much hardship just turning as he noted each rise in your intonation and each glance you passed him. “Of course, My Lady. It is unfortunate that my colleagues do not hold the same appreciation for culture as I do, however I plan to make up for their shortcomings to the best of my ability.”

“I thank you again, Grand Admiral.” You replied.

Soon, Thrawn began to state his reason for being there, more so for formalities than practicality, though you understood the need for it. He would say the benefits of joining the Empire and you would retort with the downfalls. Back and forth it went for a few hours. Though, you could say with certainty that you actually enjoyed the conversation. It was much better than the others you’ve had with Imperials, and the Grand Admiral had managed to stay longer than any other before him. His argument was sound yet had some flaws that you gladly pointed out, shocking the alien a few more times than he would care to admit. For such a young ruler, it was no wonder none of the Moffs or Governors that came before were sent away. They underestimated you. And, it seemed that Thrawn did as well. He believed you would be easy to persuade, though the more you talked, the more he realized how clever you truly were, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that the Grand Admiral was persistent and stubborn, he would have been sent away long ago.

You sighed and gestured for the footman to come closer. “I am afraid that it is growing late, and as tradition demands, I cannot be seen once the sun has set. I believe our debate was most enlightening for both sides. My footman will see to it that your accommodations meet your standards. Have a good rest, kind sir.”

With a nod of his head, Thrawn stood up and said farewell with the same gesture as before, only reversed with his right hand to his head and the palm touching his blue-black hair. You smiled gently at the preciseness in the way Thrawn handled himself in your home. It was a nice change of pace. He cast one last glance at you, whether it be you or your markings, you did not know, but either way you felt a warm feeling buzz in your stomach. It was a strange feeling, but a welcome one nonetheless. Your General and Leader came up to stand in front of your desk, you waved for them to sit so you could speak about the meeting before you had to retire to bed. 

The General spoke first, “He is nothing like what I had imagined, my Lady, though that only increases my suspicions.”

You noticed the sigh of exasperation that emanated from the Leader, “Jicoln, you worry too much. This Grand Admiral sure is an interesting fellow, but I just do not see why the Empire would launch a full scale attack in the first place.”

“Because, Kathleen, we have resources and a large army that could be added to their own. The Empire, just like the governments before it, wants the same thing: power. And we have a lot of it.” Jicoln retorted.

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. When they got like this, it was hard to break them apart unless you used your authority, and to be frank, you did not wish to. So, without disturbing their argument you stood and left the office, your handmaid following after you.

You did not, however, go to your room, opting to instead sneak out of the palace and into the secret garden in the center of the building. The sun had not yet set, its light casting over the sky turning the horizon into a beautiful combination of yellows, oranges, and reds, with a slight purple hue towards the edges. Your handmaid stood at the entrance, ready to escort you to your room once the sun fully set. She knew that you enjoyed the sunset and the night sky, so she allowed you to use what little time you had in the gardens.

You noticed him before your maid did, so you were able to tell her to wait outside the doors this time. She complied, as it was necessary to listen to you, but she also knew that sometimes you wished to have some solitude in the midst of the bright colors of the sky and the flowers. Although, this time you were not alone.

You coughed quietly to gain his attention. He spun around to face you and bowed his head, if you hadn’t been looking you wouldn’t have noticed the slight widening of his eyes. He was surprised you were there. You surprised Thrawn. Well, this would be fun.

My Lady, I did not know you visited these gardens so late,” He kept his head bowed, as was tradition if someone saw you past sunset. “I apologise, I will leave immediately.”

Just as he was about to walk past you, you spoke, “Wait.” Thrawn stopped in his tracks, his back still to you. “The sun has not fully set, Grand Admiral, there is still time for us to talk,” He slowly began to turn around, his head rising. “If you wish to, that is.” You quickly added.

“I would love to, My Lady,” He guided you to a bench that was placed in the middle of the garden so you could see the entirety of it. “But please, call me Thrawn. ‘Grand Admiral’ can be quite the mouthful.”

You chuckled at his statement. “So Imperials do have a sense of humor. I was beginning to think you all were actually machines.”

“I assure you, my Lady, I am not a machine. Though, I cannot say the same for my colleagues.” There was bemusement in his voice, a tone you had recently forgotten could exist. Who knew that you would find more enjoyment talking to an alien Imperial for five minutes than you did with your own people for hours. 

“That is good to hear, Gr- Thrawn.”

A comfortable silence fell between you as you both admired the setting sun and the soft light it cast on the flowers around you. At least, you were staring at the sky. You turned your head and let out a faint gasp. Red eyes were mere inches from your face, his cool breath smelled of mint and coffee as it fell across your face. 

“I must admit, my Lady, you are nothing like what I expected.” His voice was soft, almost nonexistent if he hadn’t been so close.

You saw his eyes flit down to your lips as you began to speak, “And what did you expect, Thrawn?” Your own tone matched his, soft, afraid to make too much noise as if it would break the fine aura that surrounded you.

His breathing was slow, steady, and you could feel the slight shudder that went through him as you said his name. “The others said you were young, gullible, that you had no voice of your own, your advisors played you like a puppet,” Your eyes narrowed at this statement. “But I can see now that you are nothing like that, they only said those things to make themselves feel better.”

You gulped, in anticipation or fear, you weren’t sure if they were any different from each other. “I am glad you do not hold their sentiments, Thrawn, it would have been very disappointing if you did.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up a bit, hardly noticeable, but there. “And I would hate to disappoint you, my Lady.”

Neither of you spoke another word, the silence speaking for you. Thrawn moved closer, your eyes closed, the sun continued its descent quicker than you wanted. His lips, soft and thin, ghosted over your own, sending shivers down your spine. 

You pulled away. 

“I… I am sorry, Grand Admiral,” You abruptly stood up. “I… I cannot do this. I do not know if you are sincere or merely playing me for the fool you Imperials believe me to be.” Tears formed in your eyes, tears you demanded disappeared. “Do not take this the wrong way. I only wish to spare both our hearts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thrawn has taken over my life, everyone. I just finished Rebels and now I'm reading the Thrawn book... He's such an interesting character and after the last fic I wrote with him, I thought I should do something nicer, while still keeping his evil and manipulative side. I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading, lovelies! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> ~kate


End file.
